Agrabah
Agrabah is a world from the Kingdom Hearts series. It features scenery and characters from Disney's 1992 film "Aladdin", including the Cave of Wonders. However, the world takes drastically different forms between versions. Agrabah is also confirmed to be appearing in the new Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days game, featuring Roxas and Organization XIII The ruler of this world is the Sultan, who is never seen. Setting ''Kingdom Hearts The world of Agrabah is basically divided into two parts. The first part is Agrabah itself, where the '''Sultan's Palace' is located. Sora and his party arrive in the Plaza here, where they are confronted by their first enemies in the world. Connecting through a door is a Storeroom, with no enemies and a save point, as well as a few other goodies. Heading north from the Plaza heads to Main Street; shimmying up the nearby pole will take Sora's group to Aladdin's House and another save point. Continuing north takes them to the Palace Gates, where the massive Pot Centipede battle begins. Heading west from Main Street sends them into the Alley, while entering the high entrance to the east goes into the Bazaar. These areas interconnect on many levels, both high and low. Leaving the city takes Sora's group to the Cave of Wonders, but the Cave of Wonders Guardian, which resembles a tiger's head and serves as the cave's entrance, must be fought as a boss battle before the party is permitted to enter. Heading in, the group enters the Entrance, with a single boulder trap. Going forward leads them to the Hall, a massive room full of traps such as boulders, squirting water, and, of course, Heartless. Heading through the door on the opposite side leads to the Bottomless Hall, a narrow ledge next to a deep chasm. By dropping into the ravine in the Hall, Bottomless Hall, or the Entrance, Sora and his group are sent into a set of lower chambers. Continuing foward through the Bottomless Hall takes the party to the final room, the Treasure Room; it is from here that they eventually gain access to the Lamp Chamber and the Jafar boss battle. The lower chambers are mostly full of water and are navigated by swimming. The Dark Chamber holds a save point, a handy place for making sure Aladdin is in your party to successfully gain all of the lower chamber treasures. The Relic Chamber and the Silent Chamber also hold various treasures and triggers that only Abu can access. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Agrabah is recreated inside Castle Oblivion as a figment of Sora's and Riku's memories. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Agrabah is most based upon its first creation in the first game, with certain changes. In this game, the '''Cave of Wonders' is also available. ''Kingdom Hearts II Agrabah itself takes on a much different appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts II. It only has two areas, but each of these areas are larger with many bridges and pits. Aside from the main city, the Bazaar holds many enemies, though no shops. However, the Peddler's Shop, the headquarters of the mischievous merchant who causes much of the chaos in the game, has a Moogle shop in it. The Palace can also be reached through the main city. Going outside the Palace Walls gives Sora's group more options. The first, and in the beginning, only option available is the Cave of Wonders. However, the Cave of Wonders of Kingdom Hearts II is completely different. It has but one floor, divided into the Valley of Stone and the Stone Guardians. The focus of the Cave this time is the Chasm of Challenges. Here, the gang must defeat a number of Heartless in a short amount of time. If they succeed, they can enter the Treasure Room. In the second part of the game, the other area from the Palace Walls opens up, the Sandswept Ruins, which can only be negotiated by Sora riding alone on Carpet. He can use Carpet to reach the Ruined Chamber, which helps he and his party unlock the secret of Jafar in this game. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' The story starts with Jafar looking for Princess Jasmine, but Iago tells him that she's nowhere to be found. Maleficent turns up, telling him that Jasmine is essential for their plan. She also warns Jafar to be careful not to lose his heart, but Jafar shrugs it off, telling her that her 'concern is touching, but hardly neccessary.' As Maleficent and Jafar move out to continue searching for Jasmine, the latter peeks out from behind a stall. Later, Sora and the gang meet Jasmine in the alley, before Jafar appears and kidnaps her. Just before she disappears, she tells Sora, Goofy and Donald to find Aladdin in the desert. As they run out of the town and into the desert, they find the flying carpet, which takes them to the location of the Cave of Wonders, although the entrance is closed. There, Aladdin is stuck in a pit of sinking sand, and is being set upon by heartless. Sora and co. attack the heartless, but there's too many. Aladdin pulls himself out of the sand and wishes that the heartless were gone. Genie appears and makes them disappear. As they fly back to the town on the carpet, Genie talks about how he's a prisoner in the lamp, and Aladdin promises to set him free with his third wish. Aladdin, Sora, Goofy and Donald confront Jafar in front of the palace, where he's with Jasmine. Aladdin uses his second wish to save Jasmine, but Iago steals the lamp, and Genie disappears, dropping Jasmine in a pot, which then becomes part of the Pot Centipede Jafar creates. Jafar and Jasmine disappears, but the protaganists don't discover this until after the Pot Centipede is destroyed. They then run after Jafar who has run to the Cave of Wonders. The Cave's tiger-head guardian attacks them, having been possessed by the heartless. As they fight it, Jafar and Jasmine are in the lamp room, where the former uses his first wish to reveal the keyhole. Maleficent then appears, and Jafar suggests turning Riku against Sora. Sora, Aladdin, Goofy and Donald then run in, seeing Maleficent. She disappears quickly, while Jafar uses his second wish to get Genie to fight alongside him against Sora. when Sora defeats Jafar, he uses his last wish to turn himself into a genie. Sora attacks Iago to get him to drop Jafar's lamp, and rubs it, sending Jafar inside. Unbeknown to Sora at the time, Riku has kidnapped Jasmine and taken her to Hollow Bastion. The group discover Jasmine is missing, and Sora quickly seals the keyhole before more heartless appear. they use the carpet to fly back to Agrabah, where Aladdin uses his final wish to set Genie free, who then joins Sora in order to find Jasmine. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Agrabah returns in the memories of Sora. Sora, Donald, and Goofy saw Aladdin getting attacked by the Heartless. They helped them, but their were too many Heartless. Aladdin brings out his lamp and calls forth Genie to get rid of the Heartless for his first wish. Genie appeared and got rid of the Heartless. Now Aladdin has two wishes left. Sora and the others decided to go with Aladdin to the palace. Along the way, Goofy asked Aladdin why he is going to the palace. He said that he needs to get the lamp to the palace right away. He got the lamp from the Cave of Wonders. Genie said that he has been in the lamp for 2,000 years. He's getting tired from granting everyone wishes. So Aladdin promised Genie to free him with his last wish. But first, there is one thing he really wants. He really wants to meet Jasmine, Princess of Agrabah. Its hard for a guy like Aladdin to get a chance to see him. So he got help from Jafar, the royal vizier, to meet Jasmine. So Genie thought Aladdin can go see her as a prince. So they Hurry to the palace. when they almost got they're, they saw Jasmine getting attacked by Heartless. Aladdin had no choice but to use his second wish to save Jasmine. Genie Got rid of the Heartless, but more came back. After they defeated the Heartless, Jafar appears and took away the lamp. He is going to use the lamp and get Jasmine for himself. Jafar uses his first wish to bring Jasmine to him. Genie takes Jasmine and Jafar escapes. Now Aladdin lost Jasmine & the lamp, but sora tells him not to give up. Aladdin took sora's advice and had an idea to get the lamp back. Sora, Donald, & Goofy followed Jafar to the palace. Jafar is about to fight them, but Aladdin appears. Jafar telled Genie to get rid of him. Genie punched Aladdin out of the way, but Jafar fell for it, meaning that he used his second wish by mistake. However, Jafer uses his final wish to become an all, powerful Genie. But sora got the lamp back and sealed Jafa in the lamp. Then, Aladdin uses his final wish to free Genie from the lamp. Aladdin decided that he wants Jasmine to see him for herself. This memory ends as Aladdin says goodbye to Sora, Donald, & Goofy. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Mini-Games ''Kingdom Hearts II *The Chasm of Challenges remains open to try again after the initial trial. *The Magic Carpet Mini-game through the Sandswept Ruins opens after Agrabah is completed. *One of the Skateboarding games, Sand Slider, can be found here. Characters Image:AladdinCG.jpg|Aladdin Image:AbuCG.jpg|Abu Image:Genie0.jpg|Genie Image:Carpet.jpg|Carpet Image: KH-Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine Image:KH-Jafar.jpg|Jafar Image:Iago.jpg|Iago Image:The Peddler.jpg|The Peddler Image:Cave Guardian.png|Cave of Wonders Guardian Heartless Image:Air Soldier.jpg|Air Soldier Image:Bandit.jpg|Bandit Image:Black Fungus.png|Black Fungus Image:White Mushroom.png|White Mushroom Image:Fat Bandit.jpg|Fat Bandit Image:Green Requiem.jpg|Green Requiem Image:Neoshadow1.jpgNeoshadow Image:Pot_Centipede.png|Pot Centipede Image:Pot Spider.png|Pot Spider Image:Pot_Scorpion.png|Pot Scorpion Image:Shadow.jpg|Shadow Image:Soldier.jpg|Soldier Image:Wizard.png|Wizard Image:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera Image:Barrel Spider.png|Barrel Spider Image:Fortuneteller.png|Fortuneteller Image:Bulky_Vendor.jpg|Bulky Vendor Image:Luna_bandit.jpg|Luna Bandit File:Rapid_Thruster.jpg|Rapid Thruster Image:Silver Rock render.png|Silver Rock Image:Icy Cube.png|Icy Cube Image:Fiery Globe.png|Fiery Globe Image:VolcanicLord.png|Volcanic Lord Image:Blizzard Lord render.png|Blizzard Lord Image:Kurt_Zisa.jpg|Kurt Zisa Treasures Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts II Trivia * Strangely enough, the only character of the Aladdin main cast that is always absent in the games is Jasmine's father, the Sultan of Agrabah. Despite him having a large part in the stories of the movies and the TV show, the Sultan has yet to appear in the Agrabah world or in any ''Kingdom Hearts game. He was mentioned in Kingdom Hearts II, though. * The Royal Palace where Jasmine lives has yet to be visited. Additionally, her pet tiger, Rajah, and Razoul, the Captain of the Guard, have yet to make an appearance. All of this could be touched upon in future installments. * In the first Kingdom Hearts, Agrabah's story follows that of the original Aladdin, while in the second game, the world's plot is similar to that of Aladdin: The Return of Jafar, the series' second movie. * One screenshot from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days shows Roxas interacting with Genie, showing that there will be a plot, but as this takes place between the two games, and the third Aladdin movie's events wouldn't happen before Kingdom Hearts II, it can be assumed their will be no storyline similarities to anything from the Aladdin universe. Hints *If you want to level up quickly (on Kingdom Hearts), there are four Black Fungus Heartless in the Bazaar. If you can slay all four of them, you get 384 exp total. Can be great for those who want to level up quickly for any boss in the world. Gallery Image:AgrabahTitle.png|Logo of Agrabah. Image:Small Agrabah.png|Agrabah as it appears in Kingdom Hearts II. Category: Places Category: Worlds Category: Agrabah